This invention relates to a hose arrangement for a car wash generally of the type in which a flexible hose extends from a water supply in the ceiling to a wash-spray device with a boom supporting a portion of the hose for rotation in a horizontal plane.
Normally the boom of such an arrangement comprises a rigid pipe section rotatably mounted on a hub adjacent the water supply.